This invention refers to a metering cell for metering the flow of fluids including a metering component and a register component.
Such a flowmeter for metering fluids including a register casing and a turbine casing element is known from the DE No. 2 442 100. In this flowmeter the register casing is mounted to the turbine casing element by sliding two retaining wings provided at the hood of the register casing over pins provided at the wall of the turbine casing element and securing the retaining wings by means of connecting elements such as rivets or screws passing through respective holes. Such a connection requires a considerable effort in manufacture of the casing parts as well as in assembling.